The Act Of Sharing A Paopu Fruit
by Lady Wonderful
Summary: To conclude their fortnight long summer romance, Myde offers to share a paopu fruit with Ienzo, hoping that they can meet again some day. MydeIenzo. Yaoi. DemyxZexion, kinda.


**Disclaimer: When you wish upon a star Kingdom Hearts might be yours. But it's very unlikely. And no, I don't own it either. D;**

**A/N: Probably my first one shot ever. And probably the most romantic thing I've ever written so far, so I hope I did okay. -cringes- If I didn't, I hope you won't throw tomatoes at me and just throw advice instead. (:**

**So yeah, a MydexIenzo drabble thing on the importance of Paopu Fruit. And since I have a clear image of what I want them to look like, well, that's how I wrote them. Maybe I'll draw them and post them on DA someday. But yeah, I think Ienzo's hair is darker (and more depressing? xD) than Zexion's, and Myde's blonder than Demyx, maybe. I'll probably change it a billion times over somewhere along the way.**

**Kudos for the wonderful people who might get the LOST reference, and, uh, enjoy! And review? If you do I'll promise to love you forever and ever. x3**

* * *

Soft, teal waves gently licked at the shore, swallowing the shells and palm leaves in its wake, returning them to the hungry sea. Ienzo watched the tide carefully, sat elegant upon the sun lounger with his legs tucked beneath him, mystified for what must have been the first time since his holiday began, and felt some of the resentment of being dragged away from Ansem's laboratory slipping away.

There was the soft crunching of flip flops against sand, and he turned, the long grey hair that masked his face swishing upwards at the sharp movement, and he smiled.

"Were you waiting long?" The blonde asked sheepishly, rubbing his neck and pulling an embarrassed grin. Ienzo shook his head and patted the space beside him on the lounger, an invitation for Myde to join him. Instead, he bent down slightly, peered into the younger teen's face and pushed Ienzo's fringe out of the way, revealing his bright cyan eyes, which narrowed at him in suspicion.

"You look so much better with all that hair outta your face," Myde breathed, rested his forehead on Ienzo's, careful to mind a sharp encounter with his glasses. "It's a shame that you hide those pretty eyes away."

"I like my hair like this," Ienzo retorted simply, casting away all the complaints he'd had in the past, because it _always_ seemed to get in the way in an experiment, or when he was walking down the street and he feigned to notice various posts and steps that made accidents inevitable. Even so, he felt like being stubborn. "And that's a stupid thing to say, considering yours…" To prove his point, he tugged at the braid that Myde wore in his hair (hanging before his right ear). It was dorky, but even Ienzo could not deny that it was cute.

Myde smirked slowly, brushed his lips against Ienzo's and whispered, his tone teasing, "Touché." He then pulled away, perched himself behind his lover and cuddled him close.

"My parents think I'm at some kid's club," Ienzo said solemnly, leaning back into Myde's warm chest, shutting long lashed eyes, as he sank deeper and deeper into bliss. He laughed softly at the thought.

"Gee, I've known you for two weeks and I already know more about you than your parents do," the blonde sighed, delved long, instrumentalist's fingers into Ienzo's hair, massaging his scalp tenderly. "I'm gonna miss you…" he added, causing a lump to form in Ienzo's throat.

"Me too…"

Feeling the teenager stiffen before him, Myde leant back, hopped off the lounger with a new found energy. "Well! I for one, don't wanna spend our last evening together moping!"

"Oh?" Ienzo purred, sitting up a little straighter. "And what do you propose we do?"

"Hmm," the blonde tapped a rhythmic tune on his chin, obviously deep in contemplation. At last, his soft green eyes brightened with inspiration, and he held up both hands at Ienzo, as if to restrain him. "Wait here! I'll be right back!" And with that, he scampered off down the beach, towards a clump of palm trees a good distance away, but not so far that the younger teen had lost sight of him.

Ienzo craned his neck, observed that Myde was trying to climb one of the trees, which was hardly successful, as the musician had never proved himself to have any spectacular physical ability (although he had boasted at being a fast sprinter and a strong swimmer). Eventually, he returned, arms behind back, his sheepish grin once again gracing his lovely visage.

"What are you hiding?" Ienzo asked curiously, leaning forward.

Myde flushed with slight embarrassment, instantly regretting his perhaps corny idea, but it was too late to back out now. He held up his prize awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot as he dreaded the younger male's reaction.

Ienzo blinked at the bright yellow, star shaped fruit held delicate in the blonde's hands, before quirking an eyebrow, which, in Ienzo speak happened to say, "Explain."

"Ah well, I guess you don't have Paopu fruit where you live, do they?" There was a nervous giggle. "Well, there's this tradition in lots of coastal areas where they say that if you share a Paopu fruit with someone you like… their destinies will be intertwined. That way, even though we'll be saying goodbye today, we're bound to meet each other again someday."

Ienzo blushed, despite knowing that he wouldn't, couldn't believe that sharing that fruit with Myde would ever work. Even so, the eager, flushed blonde standing before him was enough to convince him to at least pretend to believe it, as it surely meant a lot to him, and he cared too much about him to break his heart like that. "Okay," he said quietly.

Myde softened in relief, beamed so brightly that the grey-haired teen felt himself melting from inside out into some happy, gooey, lovesick puddle, and then gently tried to rip the Paopu in half. Eventually, he tore it into almost equal pieces, and placed one into Ienzo's outstretched palm, still grinning goofily.

But before he could even raise the fruit to his lips, Myde popped his piece into Ienzo's open mouth, eyes glittering and then gestured to his own open mouth, an indication that the younger teen should do it to him in return. Which he did. And so they spent a good few minutes gnawing at the annoyingly chewy fruit, grimacing at the sour pangs that exploded at their taste buds, yet neither could say that it was a horrible experience. It was quite similar to when you eat a strawberry, overbearing, difficult, but with a pleasing taste that lingered for a long while afterwards.

Myde licked his lips happily, but frowned as he caught sight of Ienzo considering his watch, and leant forward sadly. "Do you have to go soon?"

"Yeah, my parents will expect me back in…" another glance at the watch. "Twenty minutes."

"Oh," the blonde breathed in a small voice, all his sunniness snatched away with the tide. He settled himself beside Ienzo on the lounger

, snaked an arm around his shoulders and brought him snuggling into his chest, his ragged breaths tickling Myde's neck in a way that was hardly comforting. He pressed a kiss upon Ienzo's forehead, causing the younger teen to sit up expectantly, lips jutting out in an all too tempting pout, and Myde kissed him gently, slowly, lovingly until the disturbance of Ienzo's watch alarm shocked them back to their senses.

"I, uh, have to go…" Ienzo whispered, voice catching on the welt in his throat. "G-goodbye, Myde…"

"Bye bye, beautiful," the blonde murmured back, and much to his lover's surprise, he held out a hand for him to shake, and he took it, shook it, as if they were in a business meeting. "See you in another life, brother." Myde added, smiling sadly, as he watched Ienzo fake a tearful smile his way and leave him forever.

* * *

**And while we're on the topic of melting, I found myself doing just that the first time I watched the Nine in the Afternoon music video by Panic at the Disco. I may have a thing for Brendon. -cough- xD**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
